Alone
by RangerRed-N-Gold
Summary: Adam feels like he's all alone now can he get that true love with the help of friends
1. Alone

_He wasn't even sure that he could go through with this. He had spent years going through this alone. Pushing this to the back of him mind hiding what he knew already. He's never told any of his friends about this side of him. He never even told his parents so of course that was just a shard to lie to them as well. Of course there was one person who found out and he was glad he had someone to talk to. But even she couldn't help him now he was going to lose the one person who could make him happy. He's spent the last few months weighing over everything going through his mind about telling them all the truth. But he was still scared of what all their reactions were going to be. No one really caught on to what was going on with him he hoped that it could stay that way. He remembered how she found out. It was a hard time for them all to watch their friend slowly start to age rapidly and there was nothing they could do to stop it. He stood back and looked at their friend who was sitting in a chair and he looked to be about 50 years old and growing older. They had tried everything and anything they could think of. Then came the bright idea that they could contact the rangers on Aquitar to see if they could help with our problem. They then sent down on of their rangers to see if there water can help of course it does but only for a short time. Then only thing left to do is for him to go to their planet for more extensive treatments. We all then said our good-byes to our friend. I watch as everyone hugs him and tells him to be safe and return soon. I was the last one to hug him and there wasn't much I could say or do for I was scared to let them all know and I wasn't ready. So I did what they all did and hugged him telling to take care. Then in a flash the two of them were gone and we were left alone. Then to make matters worse that damn alarm went off and we had to fight._

_"Look go and I'll try and get the zords ready." She said _

_"Thanks Laura. It's morphin time." Tommy said as we all did our thing._

_"Zeo ranger I pink." Kat said_

_"Zeo ranger II yellow." Tanya said _

_"Zeo ranger III blue." Rocky said _

_"Zeo ranger IV green." I said _

_"Zeo ranger V Red." Tommy said _

_"Gold Ranger Power." Jason said as we were teleported tot eh quarry and started our battle with the newest monster that King Mondo sent to fight us. Of course there were cogs and we had to fight them on top of the monster. The fight was like any other fight. Rocky and the girls went after the cogs as Tommy Jason and I went after the monster. I took notice that the three of them were getting outnumbered by the cogs and I headed off to help them. I joined their fight leaving Tommy and Jason to handle the monster. Once the cogs were done we all pulled out weapons out and combined them together and hit the monster with everything that we had. Then explosion was then just about the same as every other monster till Clank showed up and mad him grow._

_"Let's hope Laura got everything running." Tommy said as we all called upon our Zeo Zords._

_"Zeo Zords power up." We all yelled as they came to us and we hopped in and were soon on our way to the final battle of the day. I wanted this one over with and soon all I wanted was to sulk alone. It didn't take long till we had it defeated and we were all back at the Command Center._

_"Good Job rangers. You all deserve to have a good time go home and have fun." Zordon said as I was the first one out of there. I teleported to the beach and walked down to the cove where I liked to sit and practice it was a place of great solitude to me. I climbed the huge rock and just sat on the side looking out over the ocean. Hoping that no one would find me out here but then again I knew someone would. I heard the footsteps and I knew she wasn't being quite. I then felt her sit next to me and she looked out over the ocean as I did. She was the only one who knew my secret just not all of it. But after today I am sure she could only guess._

_"You know he's going to be ok." She said _

_"I know." I said _

_"So you still haven't told him. Let alone the others. They're going to figure it out." She said _

_"I know." I said _

_"So that's it you know nothing else." She said _

_"What else is there? He's gone for god knows how long and here I am stuck in my own self-pity to even tell anyone." I said _

_"But I know. And I am ok with it so will the others." She said as I looked to her and seen she was still not looking at me._

_"I do…" I said as she stopped me._

_"They are your friends. They will understand if not then they were never your friends." She said as she stood up and started to walk away from me._

_"Laura wait? How did you know?" I asked_

_"Adam I love you, you are one of my best friends and like a brother to me and what's not to know. You are in love with one of your friends and scared to tell him how you feel. I will always be here for you talk to. But you need to start with your friends tell them and then when he comes back you can tell him." Laura said as she walked away and headed back to the beach where everyone was waiting on her to come back from talking to me. I sat there on the rock a little longer and knew that she was right I had to tell them about my secret and hope to god they understand. I then climbed down and headed off to the beach and seen that they were gone it was getting close to dinner time and I knew where they were going. I took the time to think about everything that was rushing through my mind hoping she was right. I walked into the Youth Center and found them all sitting at the so called ranger table. I walked over to them and pulled up the last chair and sat next to Laura and Kat._

_"You ok Adam?" Kat asked as I looked to my left to see Laura who just smiled and placed her head on Jason's shoulder._

_"Yeah just thinking about everything, and feeling bad for Billy. I mean it could have been anyone of us, we all wanted to be the one that he tested the machine on." I said _

_"I know we all fell like that but he's ok now and getting the help he needs from Aquitar." Tommy said _

_"I know." I said _

_"What else is bothering you?" Rocky asked_

_"What do you mean?" I asked_

_"Dude, you have been my best friend since the first grade I know when something is wrong. I have noticed it for a while now." Rocky said _

_"Yeah man you have been a bit distant with us all." Tanya said_

_"Ok look it's like this I have been keeping something from you all and only Laura knew this officially. I told her a few months ago…I am gay." I said _

_"Dude is that all. Man it's no big deal. You are still my brother from another mother." Rocky said _

_"Yeah man it's all good." Jason said putting his arm around Laura and patting his hand on my shoulder._

_"Yeah Adam you are still our friend." Kat said _

_"And it doesn't matter if you like girls or guys were still friends." Tommy said _

_"Hey you can go shopping with Kat and I and help us find cute guys." Tanya said as I started to blush a bit and here was the shy and awkwardness back. As I looked to Kat and Tommy as they both smiled as Tommy took Kat's hand in his._

_"Maybe help you but I already have my guy." Kat said _

_"You two ready to go?" Jason asked_

_"Yeah let's go." Tommy said _

_"Where are you four off too?" Rocky asked_

_"A Double Date, Bye guys." Laura said as I watched as the four of them left and headed out of the youth center leaving me with Rocky and Tanya. I smiled and looked at my two friends and they both gave me a look._

_"What?" They both asked_

_"Tan there is your perfect guy. Rock your perfect girl. You'll be perfect together. Good-night." I said as I got up and left them sitting her both stunned at what I said. Now all I had to do was tell my parents about my news. And then wait to hear from Billy hoping I can tell him how I feel._


	2. Loss

It's been almost two weeks since I told the gang about me being gay. And everything was going great they haven't treated me differently at all. Which I was a bit scared that they would and I should have known and trusted Laura about it all. We still haven't heard anything from Billy as of yet about how his treatments were going. But we all were very optimistic that it was going to work and he would be home soon. But tonight was going to be the worst night of my life for I was going to tell my parents that I was gay. I walked into the house and found both my parents in the kitchen working on dinner.

"Adam is that you?" Mom asked

"Yeah mom I am going to shower before dinner." I said as I headed up to my room and grabbed a clean set of clothes and walked over the bathroom. I peeled off my clothes and stepped under the hot stream of water washed over my body. It felt good to have the hot water run all over my body as it felt really good on all my muscles. I finished my shower and got out and dried off. Still dreading that this was going to go down the drain once I told them the truth. I got dressed and headed down to find mom and dad sitting the food on the table. I joined them as we all took hands and dad said grace. Once he was finished we all started to eat our meal.

"So Adam how was your day?" Mom asked

"It was good I finished my science project. And then taught my class and came home." I said

"Are you ok? You have been very distant this past week or so?" Dad asked

"I am good there just has been something on my mind that's all." I said

"Well son you can talk to us were always here for you." Mom said as I started to play with my food wishing that I could just tell them and be done with it. But I knew that they were going to have a problem with it. Due to last week when we went out to dinner and dad made a comment.

"_Wow look at those to fags over there." Dad said as we walked in and were taken to our seats as we passed a gay couple eating and enjoying their time out._

"_God can't they do that in privet." Mom said as we took our seats and they made sure that they had their backs to the two guys. I was losing my mind as I was getting worried about telling them. I was going to do it tonight but now I could I was starting to freak out all over again. _

"_Come on you two were here to eat not talk about everyone else." I said as our waitress came over and took our order and we then ate in silence. I made the choice right then and there that I wasn't going to tell them._

"Son are you ok?" Dad asked

"Yeah I was just thinking about something that's all." I said

"Come on you have been very distant since we went out to dinner last week." Mom said

"Look I love you and dad so much but I am just too scared to tell you what's bothering me. But I promise I have told my friends and they are talking and helping me through this." I said

"Adam you are our son we can help you. We love you no matter what." Dad said

"Not after this. And after last week I am almost sure of it." I said as I started to pick up my stuff.

"Adam Matthew sit down and talk to us." Mom said as I sat back down and looked to them.

"Now tell us what is bothering you." Dad said as I took a deep breath and looked to them.

"Ok here goes nothing. Mom, Dad I love you and I am not going to change who I am just because you can't except this. But I am Gay and I am proud of it." I said

"What!" Dad yelled

"No not my baby." Mom cried as I just sat there.

"Look after last week at dinner I knew that you wouldn't like it but you needed to know. I like guys and girls do nothing for me." I said as I felt a hard slap across my face and the stinging started as I quickly held the side of my face as I looked up to see my mom.

"Do not take that tone and you get that thought out of your head." Mom said

"No it is who I am." I said as I stood up and headed out of the kitchen. And I was stopped by dad grabbing my arm and turning me around to face him.

"This is not who you are at all. Now get that thought out of your mind." Dad yelled

"No." I said as I saw him clinch his fist and he hit me. For the first time in my life I was scared of my parents as in the last ten minutes I was slapped by my mom and punched by my father. I ran up to my room and grabbed my bag and packed a few things. I grabbed enough clothes and then my backpack of school stuff. I then headed down the steps and was greeted by my parents once again.

"Where do you think you are going?" Dad asked

"You know what I am not even sure but all I know is I can't stay here with you. If you can't except me as I am then I am leaving." I said as I headed to the door.

"You walked out that door and you can forget about coming back." Mom said

"Fine. I love you both no matter what." I said as I walked out the door and down to my car and through my stuff in the car and pulled away from the house. Not sure just where I was going to go. Just knowing that I couldn't be there with them if they couldn't except me for who I am. I wasn't sure where to go and who to trust. Knowing my parents the way I do the first place they would call would be Rocky's. But he and Tanya were out on their first official date. I knew that Laura and Jason were one a date too. So I went to the only place I could think of as I drove out to the Command Center. I knew that I could stay there for tonight and Zordon wouldn't ask too many questions. I walked in to find Alpha and Zordon going over some figures.

"Adam what brings you by?" Zordon asked

"Adam what happened?" Alpha asked

"I got into a fight with my parents. And need a place to crash for tonight." I said

"You know you are always welcome. That's why you all have rooms here. Go get a good night sleep." Zordon said as I headed down to the hall that leaded to the dorms of the command center and to the room that was mine. Once inside I dropped my bag and went to the bed and curled up into a ball and let the tears fall as I knew that my parents were never going to forgive me. I then soon found myself slowly falling into a deep sleep and dreaming about the one person who I knew I couldn't have.

_Looking around the room I could smell the hint of spearmint as I went to roll over and felt a body next to me. I looked to see the face of the body next to me. There I saw the one who haunted my every dream. Those crystal clear blue eyes as they looked back at me the sandy blond hair man looked at me. I smiled as he reached out to touch the side of my face. _

"_Are you ok?" He asked_

"_Yeah I am just thinking about how lucky I am to be here with you. I love you Billy." I said _

"_I love you too Adam. I am so glad that you told me." Billy said _

"_I am just glad that you didn't turn me away, like my parents did." I said _

"_Adam I could never turn you away. I have loved you since the first time I meant you." Billy said as he pulled me close and ever so lightly brushed my lips with his as we shared a very passion filled kiss. _

I was so caught up in my dream that I never heard the knock on my door. I soon felt a hand to the side of my face and I slowly rolled over to see a face. But not the face of the one I was dreaming of. Instead it was Laura and she had a tears sliding down her face as she touched my face right over the fresh bruising and the cut on my lip. I felt it in her hug as she held me holding me tightly as I cried along with her as she whispered in my ear.

"I know."


	3. Disclaimer

**I forgot to add this to the first two chapters so here it is. This is my first Power Ranger fan fiction I hope that some of you will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I only own the plot and Laura Michaels.**

**Please let me know if you like it I love the feedback.**


	4. Heartbreak

I was now sitting in the living room of Tommy's house doing homework with him, Rocky and Jason. This has been the longest month of my life. I have still not forgiven my parents for what they have done to me. I still have yet to hear from them as to where I was staying, I figured that they would at least call Rocky's parents and they hadn't. I was learning to deal with my parents and their horrible ways. I am just really glad that my friends were there to help me through. I have been staying at the command center in my room and Zordon has said I could stay as long as I needed. I just wished that I could get my parents to talk to me but until I change they said no. I guess I was truly going to be on my own now. We finished all of our homework and they all started to talk about their girlfriends. I just sat there wishing that I had someone to talk about but I could find the right person. Well the right person here on earth anyway. My heart belonged to one person and one person only. I started to gather up my things as Jason looked to me and placed a hand to my shoulder.

"Adam what's wrong you ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I am fine. Look I am going to head back to the command center I promised Alpha I would help him run test on the Zords." I said

"Come on man stay the night we don't have school and my parents won't mind." Tommy said

"Na you guys have fun. Bye." I said as I quickly left the house and ended up in my room at the command center. I placed my bag on the chair and made sure the door was locked and I laid on the bed just thinking about everything that had happened in the past few weeks. From my parents telling me till I change I was not welcomed home.

_I stood at the door and tried my key but it wouldn't work. Could they have been so cold toward me and what I said they changed the locks. I knocked on the door and waited on someone to answer the door._

"_Adam what are you doing here?" Mom asked_

"_I came to talk." I said _

"_Well your father and I talked and until you change your ways you are not welcome in our house." Mom said _

"_So that's it cause I am gay you are turning your back on me?" I asked_

"_Sorry but no son of mine is going to be gay. Go back to your other home." Mom said as she shut the door in my face._

Then of course yesterday after a tough battle where we really could have used Billy's smarts. We get a transmission from him and it was so heart breaking.

"_Ranger great job we have received a transmission from Billy." Zordon said as I looked at the screen and seen him for the first time since he left. He looked as handsome as ever back to his old self and those blue eyes were so bright._

"_Hey guys." Billy said _

"_Hey Billy how are you?" Jason asked_

"_Well as you can see I am back to my old self." Billy said _

"_That's good you look great." Kat said _

"_So man what are you coming home?" Tommy asked_

"_Well man that's why I am calling you all. I have decided that I am going to stay here." Billy said _

"_What?" Laura asked_

"_How long?" I asked with a hint of disappointment in my voice that only Laura heard._

"_Well I have found something worth me staying here and well it's going to be a great experience so I am not sure, maybe forever." Billy said _

"_Billy what about your family, your dad?" Rocky asked_

"_I told him I was going to take a job and would be unattainable. Look I am going to miss you all so much. You are more than my friend your like family please understand this is what I need right now." Billy said "Bye-guys."_

The transmission ended and I felt my tears ready to fall I had to leave and do it quick. As they all talked about Billy's decision to stay I quietly left the room. I walked inside my room and my new home. I fell onto the bed and buried my face into my pillow and cried. How could he have done this and not come home. The hell with his family or even his dad, I need him what about me. I heard the knocking at the door and I heard Laura's voice and she threaten to use the override code she had gotten from Zordon. I got up and opened the door and let her in and made sure it was locked again. She didn't say anything all she did was pull me into a hug.

"You said when he comes back I could tell him. Well he's not coming back now what?" I asked

"Adam I am so sorry I wish…" Laura stopped

"No more wishing no more I have nothing left now." I said

"Yes you do you have us your friends. We will help you get through this." Laura said

"How you are the only one who knows my heart's desire." I said

"Then it's time you tell the others who holds your heart even if he doesn't know himself." Laura said as she kissed my forehead and then left my room making sure it was locked. I sat there on the bed longer and figured that it was probably already know that my depression as of late had something to do with Billy especially after today. I soon fell into a somewhat of a sleep till I heard that familiar beeping.

"Adam I am sorry but the rangers are in trouble." Zordon said

"On my way, it's morphin time, Zeo Ranger IV green." I said as I was suddenly teleported to the park and they were getting their butts kicked by the cogs and two monsters. I took the chance and went to help Rocky because he was alone. Then in a matter of time we were all free going after the monsters as a team. I was still reeling from Billy's earlier words that my attention was divided and it wasn't good. I was losing focus on the battle when I heard Tanya yell and I turned in time to see a blast coming at me. Then next thing I know I was being flung back into a tree and de-morphing. I could hear the others calling to me to wake up and nothing I couldn't open my eyes. All I could do was feel the pain as I hadn't known what was going on. All of a sudden I heard voices of Zordon and Alpha and Laura. They were running scans and getting the medical table out. Then I felt a hand on my cheek and Laura whispering in my ear.

"Adam please wake up. The other's need you." Laura said as I felt her take her hand away and then nothing. I wasn't sure what was going on but I could hear all kinds of voices and knew that my friends were back. Then I heard Kat and Tanya as they cried and no doubt in here boyfriends arms.

"Laura how is he?" Jason asked as it was so close I knew he was right next to me.

"His vitals are stable but he's taken a hard hit and in a coma from what I can tell. I mean I am not a doctor but that's my guess." Laura said

"Man this is one of those times I wish that Billy was here." Rocky said

"Maybe we should call him?" Kat asked

"_No...No not Billy he can't see me like this." I said screamed_

"No we will let it go unless absolutely possible." Laura said

"Laura Billy has been doing this a lot longer than you we need him to save Adam. Zordon please tell her!" Rocky said pleading with our mentor.

"I am afraid that Laura is right. Now let's get him moved to his room where he'd be more comfortable." Zordon said I could still hear them all talking about me.

"I wonder where his mind was at today it's not like him." Tanya asked

"Yeah he seemed to be a million miles away." Kat said

"Like his heart wasn't in the fight and he was overly distracted by something or someone." Tommy said as there was silence and then I heard Jason

"Cause it wasn't, his heart is lost to us." Jason said

"What are you talking about?" Rocky asked

"We are all so dense not to see it before. Adam has been acting very lost heartbroken and depressed..." Jason said being cut off by Kat.

"Yeah due to his parents disowning him and kicking him out." Kat said

"No it's more and Laura tell me if I am right about this cause I am sure you know. It has to do with Billy. That's why you said no to call him Adam is in love with Billy. And he is hurting over him not returning." Jason said

"Laura is he?" Tommy asked

"Come on it can't be…" Rocky started as Laura cut him off.

"Yes it's true." Laura said


	5. Awaken

**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I only own the plot and Laura Michaels.**

**I forgot to add this to the first two chapters so here it is. This is my first Power Ranger fan fiction I hope that some of you will like it. Please let me know if you like it I love the feedback**.

I was sitting in my room looking over some numbers on a project that I was working on. It's one of the project I have started while here. I have been here for about two months away from my home on Earth. After I had gotten better I realized that this was the only way for everyone to be happy. I made a transmission and told them I was staying her that I found something worth me staying. When in layman's terms I was running and hiding from my true feelings. I looked up to the wall in front of where I was sitting and looked at the picture of my friends there they all were. My mind often wondered to what they were doing and how they were doing. One who held my heart and he doesn't even know it, I never got the chance to tell him how I feel, then this whole mess happened to me and I was aging rapidly and the only cure was to head here. I was lost in my own world not hearing the knock on my door. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Dalphine. She who normally wore a smile on her face was looking at me with such devastation written on her face.

"What's the matter is everything alright?" I asked

"Billy there is a transmission for you and it is urgent one of your friends is in terrible trouble. Please come." Dalphine said as I followed her to the communications room.

"Who is it from?" I asked

"Um…Laura, I will leave you alone." Dalphine said as I hit a few buttons and opened communication.

"Laura what is going on?" I asked

"Billy I am sorry to have to call you. I have tried everything in my power and Zordon's but I feel you are the only one who can help." Laura said

"What's going on Dalphine said one of you was in trouble." I asked

"Look are you alone?" Laura asked

"Yes I am why?" Billy asked

"Billy I need you to tell me why you chose to stay there and not come home." Laura said as I looked away from the screen she was the only one who knew I was bi besides Jason. I have never really told the others and well I hoped I never had to. But after giving up my powers and constantly being in the power chamber and being able to think things through I realized that I was in love with one of my friends and I couldn't tell him. There was no way he could ever feel the same towards me for he was so close to Tanya.

"Look I was scared and afraid of being rejected so I lied to you all and stayed here. Better than being there and having my heart broke." I said

"Being rejected and heart broken by who?" Laura asked

"Laura why are you doing this to me asking me all these questions?" I asked

"Please I know you must have had a good reason for doing it who were you running from?" Laura asked

"Adam. I was running from Adam." I said

"Billy you need to come home. I think you may be his only hope." Laura said

"Who's?" I asked

"Adam. His parents disowned him and kicked him out for being gay. He's been staying at the Command Center. He's been a million miles away during battles, and depressed and heartbroken." Laura said

"Why?" I asked

"Cause he's in love with you Billy. He's been waiting till you came back to tell you and then you said you found something worth staying for. That's the day he got hurt." Laura said

"He's been in a coma for almost two weeks. How can you be so sure?" I asked

"Cause like you I am the only one who he would talk to. I think you may be the only one who can bring him out of it." Laura said as I sat there and thought about what she was telling me. Could she be telling me the truth and could I go home and be happy. My heart was breaking knowing that Adam was hurt and there was nothing they could do. Could I really be the answer to wake him up.

"I'm coming home. Don't tell anyone?" I asked

"How soon can you get here?" Laura asked

"A few hours one at the most." I said as I ended the transmission and left the room and went to find Dalphine and talked to her about finding me a way home as quick as possible and that I wouldn't be back. She asked me if I was going to tell the person who holds my heart the truth. When I told her yes she agreed to teleport me the long distance after hearing that he was in a coma. With her teleporting me it was only a matter of twenty minutes that I was landing in the command center. I was about to turn around when I was engulfed in a hug. There I looked into the hazel eyes of one of my best friends.

"That was quick." Laura said

"Billy welcome back. I wish it was under better terms." Zordon said

"Thank you. So is there any change?" I asked

"No. Still the same, he's in his room. Go I'll keep the others out for now." Laura said as I hugged her once more and walked through the door and down the hall to where Adam's room was. I opened the door and saw him lying on the bed hooked up to all those machines he looked like he was sleeping. My heart was breaking for I wished I could have been here from the beginning. I walked over to the bed and I stood there and moved a strand of hair out of his face. Taking my hand I ever so slightly caressed his cheek. A few tears started too slid down my cheek. I then pulled the chair over and sat it next to the bed and I reached out to take his hand. I remembered the quiet and shy kid that I meant when he first moved to Angel Grove. He was nicely tanned with his dark black hair and those dark eyes and that boyish smile. What I wouldn't give to see those eyes and that smile it always made me feel better.

"Adam please forgive me, and Laura for telling me what you were so scared of telling me. But she had no choice but to tell me she feels I may be the only thing left to bring you back to us. I know you can hear me so listen. Adam from the first day that we meant I knew that there was something about you that I would… well over the years it got stronger and I was then afraid to tell you I was scared of getting my heart broken…I couldn't imagine that you could feel the same way about me as I feel for you. I guess what I am trying to say is I am in love with you. So please you have to wake up so I can tell you again this time while looking into those wonderful dark yet beautiful eyes of yours." I said as I bent down and brushed a kissed to his forehead. I continued to hold his hand as I was losing my own mind wondering how I could help. If pouring my heart out didn't work what else was there to try. I just sat there holding his hand and studying his face. Wishing I could get some sort of response out of him. I started to feel sleepy as I laid my head down next to his hand. I was going to take a quick nap Laura promised to keep the others out. As I slept I of course did what I did best and that was dream of him.

_I woke up and felt my muscles were stiff as I stretched them out only to feel a body next to mine. I turned my head and seen the most beautiful sight of my life. A bright smile the darkest yet most loving eyes looking at me as he placed his hand to the side of my face. My heart melted as he leaned forward and meant me in the middle and our lips touched. I snaked my arms around him as I pulled him close to me holding him never wanting to let go._

"_I love you Adam. I am sorry I ran without telling you the truth." I said _

"_I love you too Billy, so much I am glad that you came home." Adam said _

"_Well I had to the man who held my heart needed me." I said _

"_And you have my heart now and forever." Adam said as I leaned in and kissed his lips once again._

I woke up to a hand caressing the side of my face. I turned my head to look at the man who was laying there. I was completely shocked and so happy that I could look into his beautiful eyes. I got up out of my chair and sat on to the side of the bed. I took my hand and creased his cheek as he took his hand and held my hand to his face.

"You're really here?" He asked in such a soft yet scared voice.

"I am here, right where my heart needed to be. Adam I love…" I was cut off by his finger.

"I know I love you too. Now shut up and kiss me." Adam said as I bent down and kissed his lips.


	6. Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I only own the plot and Laura Michaels.**

**I forgot to add this to the first two chapters so here it is. This is my first Power Ranger fan fiction I hope that some of you will like it. Please let me know if you like it I love the feedback.**

It's been about six months since that day I returned from running away from my heart. I was sometimes amazed that we have both felt this way and never knew it. I was just so happy that he returned my feelings. I looked to the sleeping figure next to me and couldn't help but smile. I slightly brushed a stranded of hair out of his face and placing a kiss to his forehead, we have been through a lot in the past year. His parents still want and have nothing to do with him. And well since my dad sold the house and moved to Florida to work the scientists at NASA I also started to live at the command center. But then Zordon and Alpha were given the chance to go home and the rangers were given a new mentor. With Adam still in school neither of us wanting to stay there without Zordon I figured we should get a place together. But I needed my dad's help which meant telling him. I knew that my dad wasn't going to flip like Adam's parents but still i was scared. I remember like it was yesterday as we told my father about us, he took it surprisingly well.

"_Adam relax my dad will be understanding." I said as I took his hand in mine as we waited on my father to meet us at the youth center._

"_I hope so. I don't want you to lose your fathers love because of me." Adam said _

"_Why would I do that?" a voice asked as we turned to see my father standing there._

"_Dad, hey I have missed you." I said _

"_Same here son I have miss you so much, Hello Adam how are you doing?" Dad asked as he sat down at the table across from us._

"_Great. How is Florida treating you?" Adam said_

"_It's been a real treat i really like it._ _So now why would I not love you?" Dad asked_

"_Right to the point. Look dad you know I haven't had the best of luck with relationships, but I have finally found the one." I said as he looked to me and then to Adam. I then reached over and took Adam's hand into mine as a shy smile crept across Adam's face._

"_I see. And Adam you feel the same about Billy?" Dad asked_

"_Yes sir I do. Billy means everything to me." Adam said _

"_Well I am just happy that you are happy. That's all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. And I can see that Adam makes you very happy. I can see it in your eyes something I haven't seen since before your mother passed." Dad said _

"_So you're ok with Adam and I being a couple then?" I asked_

"_Of course I am." Dad said _

"_Thanks Mr..." Adam started but dad cut him off._

"_Listen here if you two are going to be together then you call me dad as well got it son." Dad said as I looked at the look on Adam's face he looked like he was going to cry as he just shook his head._

"_Adam it is ok." I said _

"_I know. I just wish my own parents were this understanding." Adam said _

"_Your parents can't handle it?" Dad asked_

"_No they even kicked me out. I am not allowed back till I change. And I can't change who I am." Adam said _

"_How long ago was that?" Dad asked_

"_Almost nine months ago just before school." Adam said _

"_Where have you been staying?" Dad asked_

"_With some friends." Adam said _

"_What about you Billy where have you been staying?" Dad asked_

"_At Jason's house." I said _

"_Well how about I help you two get an apartment and that way you can be together." Dad said _

"_Dad we can't afford a place not with us both in school." I said _

"_I will pay the rent. I can't have my boys living with their friends forever. Besides what are parents for, now let's go apartment hunting." Dad said as the three of us left to look for an apartment for the two of us._

I felt him move against me as I looked to see him with that shy smile that melts my heart every time. He then moves in and wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me close. I place my hands on his hips as I held him close to me and our lips meant in a sweet kiss. I could feel him turning his head as his tongue slipped across my lips and I parted them open for him. Both out tongues danced around on another as a soft moan escaped between us both. We both pulled back a bit breathless and gasping for air as the kiss started sweet and turned passionate.

"Good morning love, did you sleep well?" I asked

"Yeah as always when I am in your arms, Billy I love you." Adam said

"As I love you, I am so glad that Laura called and told me to come home." I said

"Me too, so what are we doing today?" Adam asked with a devilish grin on his face as his hands roamed down to cup my ass in his hands.

"Nothing till this evening we're meeting the guys for dinner." I said

"Then you're all mine till then." Adam said as he turned over so he was on top of me straddling my waist.

"Yeah what did you have in mind?" I asked as his lips crashed against mine and then he slowly moved to my neck. He continued his assault on my neck as he started to grind his hips against mine I could feel just how bad he wanted me and my own hard erection pressing against him. I looked at the wicked grin on his lips and knew I was in for it. Before I knew it he was between my legs and I heard a click as I looked down I felt the cool gel as he worked me over. It wasn't long till I felt him lean down and kiss my lips as he slid into me. I wrapped my legs around him and holding him close to me as he continued to move sliding in and out.

"Oh…god…Adam…" I moaned as I felt his hand take my hardened member into his hand and started with slow movements and they soon matched. It wasn't going to be long till I could feel it coming on as I soon exploded all over both our chest.

"Oh…God…Billllllllllllllyyyyyyyyy!" Adam yelled as he exploded with in me. I could feel all my muscles tighten up as I clinched around him milking everything he had. After a few minutes of waiting till we were both coming down from our high he pulled out.

"Oh god Adam that was amazing. I love you so much." I said as he rolled over and started to shuffle things around in the bedside table. Turning back to me he smiled as he kissed my lips.

"I have to say something so don't interrupted ok?" Adam asked

"Ok I am all ears." I said

"Ok I love you too by the way, Billy you mean the world to me and I couldn't imagine my life without you. I was so lost when you started to age I felt so helpless. Then you left to get treatment and it was working I was so happy then you said you weren't coming home. I was so lost like half of me was missing and I was always a million miles away always thinking about you. Then when I woke up and you were there I was so happy to see you. And to even hear that you returned my feeling, that you loved me too. This year has been amazing I couldn't ask for anything more than to have your love. You complete me and well William Jacob Cranston will you marry me?" Adam asked as he showed me ring it was a sliver band with two stones. There was an amethyst it was my birthstone and then an Aquamarine it was Adam's birthstone.

"Yes Adam I'll marry you. And by the way you complete me too." I said as I kissed him with a light kiss. Our life couldn't be more perfect then it was right now.

"Now we rest and relax till dinner when we tell the others." Adam said as I pulled him close to me as we cuddled laying together just in one another's arms. Knowing that Adam and I were getting married and he was going to be mine I was so happy I finally found the love of my life.


	7. Graduate

**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I only own the plot and Laura Michaels.**

**I forgot to add this to the first two chapters so here it is. This is my first Power Ranger fan fiction I hope that some of you will like it. Please let me know if you like it I love the feedback.**

**And I know that there are people out there who don't like the whole Slash stories so all I got to say is if you don't like don't read.**

I was so happy for all of my friends for they were finally going to graduate high school. I was sitting here in the audience watching then as they got their diploma's. It had been a crazy few months as Adam and I have told our friends and family of our impending marriage. They were all happy for us that we have found that how did Rocky describe it, that heart pounding, foot stomping, will do anything thing kind of love. He was right I had been in love with Adam since the day I first meant him. But the day that really stuck in my mind was the day that myself Kimberly, and Tommy had to rescue them from that serpent that threatened to turn them evil. When I ran in to the cave and see the snake nearing Adam my heart pounded and I didn't think I just ran to him and grabbed it off. As Tommy and Kim helped them out of the cave I was fighting to keep the snake from biting me. Yeah I know here I am a power ranger and I was fighting with a snake. I remember finally getting the upper hand and throwing the snake behind me. Only trouble was I couldn't breathe and was gasping for air. Kim and Tommy ran in and they were kneeling next to me as Kim took my helmet off to let me breath. It was only then that I looked up to see that face looking at me, and I knew right then and there he was the one.

Then came that last mission with Jason, Zack and Trini to get the sword to transfer the powers. It was so sad that I was losing three of my best friends to a cause that I wanted so badly to be a part of. But when we returned and found out that it was Rocky, Aisha and Adam who were taking their places I was more than happy to pass up the chance to get to know Adam more. He was so happy to become a power ranger and to meet new friends. But it had taken him quite a while to get use to us. He was really shy, and his self-confidence was not all the greatest. But he had fought through it and was even more determined to be a better friend and ranger. And it made me fall even more in love with him. But I knew I couldn't tell him about them feelings. I needed someone to tell and I couldn't turn to Kim or Tommy they wouldn't understand. So I was to the other natural choice I talked to Laura. She was heartbroken just the same she and Jason had been going out for about six months when all this happened. I figured if anyone could understand.

"_Hey, Laura can we talk for a minute? I asked_

"_Yeah sure Billy what's up?" Laura asked_

"_Look I really need to tell someone something and well I usually go to Jason and since he's not here I know I can trust you. And you sort of might know how I feel seeing as you are separated from Jase." I said _

"_Sure let's go for a walk." Laura said as we left the youth center and headed to the park. _

"_Laura I don't know how to handle my feelings. I mean they just keep getting stronger." I said _

"_Who are you having these feeling for?" Laura asked as I stopped and looked her in the eye._

"_First I need to tell you I have come to terms with this and I am ok with it, but I bisexual and I find myself falling for a teammate." I said _

"_Oh Billy, it's ok that you are Bi, I am not going to treat you any different. So care to tell me which teammate it is?" Laura asked "Old or new?"_

"_New." I said as she smiled_

"_So is it Rocky or Adam." Laura replied as I looked to her and smiled I wanted to tell her but then again I just wanted to keep it to myself._

"_I rather not say. But anyhow I don't know how to tell him let alone having to tell the others." Billy said _

"_But I know. And I am ok with it so will the others." Laura said _

"_But what if they can't." I said _

"_You told Jason." Laura said _

"_No Jason found out. I never told him." I said _

"_But he was cool with it. Besides if they are your friends. They will understand if not then they were never your friends to begin with." Laura said _

"_I guess you are right. Thanks for the talk." I said _

"_And Billy for with it's worth I think that Adam is cute too." Laura said as she walked away and left me standing there._

That was the first time I came out to anyone. But it was for a good reason I was going to tell the other's I was Bi and then hope and pray that Adam didn't get disgusted and hate me. But that's when things changed and I never told them or him. I had been at youth center after school and was waiting on the guys as they changed into their gi's. The three of them were going to spar a bit. I watched as a girl walked in to the youth center and she made a bee line for Adam who had exited the locker room. The two stood there and talked and she was smiling and he was shyly laughing and blushing. She then kissed his cheek and left only for me to find out they were going hiking together. He had seemed to really like her and I knew that there was never a chance. Only problem was Sabrina had turned out to be an evil villain quite literally she turned out to be Scorpina.

Then the loss of our coins and the power that we had protected so well was just taken. We all had to travel to Phaedos in search of the great power. There we found it with the Ninjetti powers and our animal spirits. I was greatly surprised with mine. But I was in total agreement with Adam's spirit of the frog epically after with Deluca said. Then came the huge disappointment of me losing and giving up my powers to Tanya. We were turned into children and I had come up with a way to change us back but after using myself as a guanine pig I was back to normal or so I thought. My life went downhill from there as I was now just a technical adviser and mechanic of the Zords. It was then I slowly was being left of thing but not on purpose. The gold ranger was in direr need and had to relinquish his powers and everyone's first thought was me but I couldn't hold them. At least Laura got good news as Tommy got Jason to come back and take them up. I then felt myself feeling tired and losing energy as the days went on.

One day I woke up and I looked into the mirror and their stood a fifty year old men looking back at me. I was aging and it was rapidly. We tried everything to get me back to myself and nothing was working. So we called upon the rangers from Aquitar to help me. It had worked but only for a few hours. Cestro suggested that I go back to Aquitar with him to get long term treatment. I agreed anything to get back to my young self. I knew that it was going to hurt a lot of my friends that I was leaving. But I need to go for so many reasons and my heart being the number one reason. I saw the bond that had formed between Adam and Tanya after she joined. They were close and always hanging out and I could tell she liked him and vice-versa.

After two months away from home finally but never truly getting over the heart ache I get the call from home that I am needed. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Laura telling me that Adam was in a coma and they tried everything. She figured that I could be the one who could bring him back to us. She then told me about his feeling toward me and I was shocked to find that he was just as in love with me as I was with him. It didn't take long for me to get home and spill out my feeling for he held my heart he always had. When I heard him tell me that he loved me too I was so happy. Thing were so great as we started our relationship off with a great start. We told my dad about us and he was so accepting of the whole thing. I was happy that he was behind us because after what Adam's parents put him through things were going great.

"And last but not least Mr. Adam Park." Mr. Caplin said Adam walked up and got his diploma. He then took his seat and waited till the last speech was over. "Congratulation class you may now move your tassels to the other side of your hat you are now graduates."

The whole gang walked over to where I was standing waiting with the rest of their parents and my dad even showed to support Adam. I smiled as Adam was goofing off with Rocky and Tommy as they made their way to us. I was so proud of them all but I knew that they had all the support they needed as they got hugs from their parents. I watched as my dad pulled Adam into a tight hug while. I was so amazed at how well my dad took to Adam and Vice-Versa.

"Congratulation's son I am very proud of you. You have accomplished so much with what you have been through." Dad said

"Thanks Dad." Adam said as he smiled at me I reached out my hand to him, he took it and I pulled him into a hug and I slightly brushed my lips over his in a sweet kiss.

"Congratulation's Adam, I love you." I said

"Thanks and I love you too." Adam said as I placed a sweet kiss to his lips as we all headed to the youth center where Ernie was throwing the whole graduating class a party. This was just step one of the rest of our lives and it can only get better. I had finally gotten that happy ending, that unconditional love with the most amazing man Mr. Adam Park.


	8. Passing the Torch

**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I only own the plot and Laura Michaels. I forgot to add this to the first two chapters so here it is. This is my first Power Ranger fan fiction I hope that some of you will like it. Please let me know if you like it I love the feedback.**

**And I know that there are people out there who don't like the whole Slash stories so all I got to say is if you don't like don't read.**

I never thought this day would come but here it was I was passing on my powers to someone new. I wasn't ready to do that if there was one thing I loved the most besides Billy it was being a Ranger. But with graduating school and starting college there just seem to be no time to relax. I remember when things were so simple. But I wouldn't change anything in my life for I finally am happy. I thought back to the day my life changed the day that my best friends and I first meant Tommy, Kim and Billy. That was the day that I fell in love with the boy genius, I continued to hide it hoping to work up the courage to tell him someday. But everything had changed so much I just couldn't bring myself to admit it to myself let alone anyone else. I continued to go one with everything the way it was going pretending to be interested in girls when my heart was already taken. I had a bunch of bad luck with girls though there was Sabrina/Scorpina and then Sara who just wasn't right. And then well I did have a small thing for the bikini clad Deluca I mean who couldn't. I still remember what she said to me that day on Phaedos.

"_Adam…Adam what's wrong?" Deluca asked as I looked away from her._

"_I'm a frog." I said as I finally looked to her._

"_Yes a frog. Like the one you kiss to get a handsome prince." Deluca said as I cracked a laugh and shyly smiled._

It was the first time I felt like I could be at that time in my life as normal. But it wasn't after we gained the powers of the Ninjetti and I became the frog I was more confident of myself. I realized that I could face anything as long as I put my mind to it. And at that moment I made up my mind that was I going to express myself. But there was so much that was left to be done I needed to figure things out. A few months later we had to say good-bye to Kim who gave up her coin to Kat so she could follow her dreams. And I had told Laura the truth about me and that I was gay. The worst thing about it all was we were turned into kids and lost our powers. That is when everything changed Billy had built a machine to change us back to our teenage selves. Only it was destroyed after he tested it on himself and we were left as kids. Ever since I joined the team I was the black ranger the power of the Mastodon. Only to be changed into a Frog by the Ninjetti powers but still black.

Now we have to go on a search for the Zeo powers there was only five crystals and six rangers. One of us had to be left behind and of course it was Billy who was left out. My heart was being torn in two for I knew how much being a ranger meant to me and Billy felt the same. The five of us were sent to different times that had to do with our past. I was grateful to have made it safely to where my destiny was. Now I just had to find my part of the crystal and return home. I couldn't believe that I had to do this alone but once I had the crystal I was sent back home and I was my teenage self. I was in the Command Center with Billy and the Alien Rangers.

"_Congratulations Adam you have gotten your Zeo Crystal. You are now Zeo Ranger V Green." Zordon said _

"_Great just what I want a new color." I said _

These powers were different then the Mastodon and the Ninjetti powers all together. They were powerful and I haven't even morphed yet and I could feel it coursing through me all ready. I watched the viewing glob with Billy and Rocky as we watched as Aisha stayed behind in Africa and sent Tanya in her place. She said it felt like the right thing to do she had to stay and help the animals. Tanya was a great addition to our team she picked up right where Aisha left off. Of course she and I got really close and I had promised to teach her karate due to the fact that we all had some experience and she didn't. I had been spending a lot of time with her getting to know her and hoping that we could make her fit in. The appearance of the Gold Ranger had us all wondering who it was. We had a speculation's of who it could be. Tommy had found out he had a brother and every time the gold ranger appeared David disappeared. Then there was Billy he too would disappear. Only when Tray was injured did we find out that we had to find someone to give them to. All of us agreed that Billy should take them. As they started to do the power transfer something happened and well Billy was disappointed yet again his body had refused them. That's when Tommy had gone and gotten Jason and brought him to take the gold powers.

Billy then started to age and the only way to heal him was to send him to Aquitar. I finally came out to my friends and parents. Only to have my friends be ok with it and my parents disown me. And then to lose my heart, for he was staying on Aquitar on a more permeate biases. Everything went downhill as I started being distracted and distant from the others and even in fights. That was when everything changed I was injured and was in a coma. And nothing they did could bring me out of whatever deep place I was in. Till I heard those sweet words from the one who had my heart.

"_Adam please forgive me, and Laura for telling me what you were so scared of telling me. But she had no choice but to tell me she feels I may be the only thing left to bring you back to us. I know you can hear me so listen. Adam from the first day that we meant I knew that there was something about you that I would… well over the years it got stronger and I was then afraid to tell you I was scared of getting my heart broken…I couldn't imagine that you could feel the same way about me as I feel for you. I guess what I am trying to say is I am in love with you. So please you have to wake up so I can tell you again this time while looking into those wonderful dark yet beautiful eyes of yours." Billy said _

It had done the job I woke up to see him sitting there looking at me with love in his eyes. We declared our love and shared our first kiss. Things got better after that we told his dad who was amazing he took to me and started to call me son from day one. He went as far as buying us an apartment and was paying the rent till we finished school. But the best was a year after Billy came home to me and helped me. We declared our love and made a promise when I asked Billy to marry me and he made me the happiest man alive by saying yes. Then graduation was amazing I may not have had my parents but I had my friends and then Billy and his dad they were my new family. Now it was time to pass on the powers and go about living a normal life.

"Rangers I hope you all have enjoyed your time. Now it is time for you all to experience something more. More than saving the world and I only hope you all have faith in your replacements." Dimitria said as four flashes of light came in and there stood the new team. The red turbo ranger was TJ Johnson, the pink turbo ranger was Cassie Chan, the yellow ranger was Ashley Hammond and my replacement was Carlos Vallerte. And of course Justin was still the blue ranger. We all had the chance to tell our replacements why we chose them.

"Carlos I chose you because you showed me great courage and strength. You remind me so much of myself when I first started and I have great faith." I said

"I'll make you proud." Carlos said

"Well Tommy, Adam, Kat and Tanya it was great working with you. Angel Grove will be forever grateful to you all. Now go and enjoy your life you are now free." Dimitria said as we teleported out. Me of course I headed home there was one place I want to be and now that I was no longer a ranger my place was with Billy my fiancé. I could never get tired of calling him that my fiancé. I teleported into our living room only to find it empty there was a faint light on coming from our bedroom. I walked back and there the door was ajar and I looked in to find him sitting on the bed reading a book. I stood there just watching him for a few minutes I could hardly believe that he was mine.

"You know you don't have to stand there. When there is plenty of room right here next to me." Billy said as I pushed the door opened and took my time but I stripped down to my boxers and crawled into bed. He put his book away and turned to me and smiled that beautiful smile as he kissed my lips.

"I love you Adam Park." Billy said

"And I love you too William Cranston, Forever and always." I said as I turned the light out and pulled him close it had been a long hard fight and even longer now that I no longer had powers but I knew that I could get by as long as I had Billy I could do anything.


	9. Marriage

**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I only own the plot and Laura Michaels.**

**I forgot to add this to the first two chapters so here it is. This is my first Power Ranger fan fiction I hope that some of you will like it. Please let me know if you like it I love the feedback.**

**And I know that there are people out there who don't like the whole Slash stories so all I got to say is if you don't like don't read.**

I watched as she was moving around the hall putting thing up for tomorrow's big day. It was time for the wedding of a life time. I walked up behind my fiancé's placed my hands on her protruding belly. It only took a split second for her to place her hand on top of mine. She then leaned back against my chest as I kissed her neck. We were looking around the room at everything making sure it was all perfect for tomorrow. Laura had taken great pride in making sure that this whole event was going to go off without a hitch. All the flowers were in place all the colors. Laura has done a great job with the hall. I couldn't be more proud of her. She has helped both Adam and Billy get to where they are today. The door opened and in walked Kat and Tanya.

"Hey you two, everything is set up for the reception." Kat said

"Great and everything is set here." I said

"Laura you and Jason did such a great job with the hall. It looks amazing." Tanya said

"I know I hope everything goes the way it plans. I just hope that they like the colors." Laura said

"Why wouldn't they. It's their colors and green and blue go so well together with the hint of Black." Kat said as none of us heard the door open.

"I think this place looks amazing and they will both love it." He said as we all turned to see none other than Billy's dad. "Laura this place looks amazing you did a great job. Just please tell me that you took care of yourself in the process."

"I have trust me these three made sure of it." Laura said

"Come on it's time to get off your feet look at them swelling." I said

"Ok. Well everything is set here and I am going to be on my feet a lot tomorrow anyway. Girls please make sure the food and cake is here by 10:00, then we can get started by 11:30 were ready to start the ceremony." Laura said as

"Will do boss and go rest. If Billy and Adam knew just how much you were doing they'd have your head." Tanya said as I took her hand and guided her out of the hall and we headed home.

Next Day

I walked out of the bathroom and found my fiancé sitting on the bed. She was looking so beautiful I couldn't wait for our own wedding.

"Honey are you ok?' I asked

"Yeah I am. Are you almost ready we have to get there I need to be there for Adam." Laura said

"Yeah let's go I need to be there for Billy." I said as we got ready and left our house and headed to the Hall where the Cranston/Park wedding would take place. It has been almost three years and the two of them were still going strong. They have been through so much together with everything that had to do with Rangers and without. Things haven't changed with Adam and his parents they still do not talk to him. I remember the night that Adam showed up at our door he had been crying and was very upset and holding an envelope.

"_Adam what's wrong? Are you ok?" I asked_

"_No Jase can I come in." Adam asked_

"_Yeah sure come in." I said as I moved and he headed to the living room. I hoped that everything was ok, knowing that Billy was out of town I knew that Laura and I had to be there for him._

"_Honey, who was at the door?" Laura asked as she came in to see Adam she quickly went to him and pulled him into a hug as he cried._

"_Hey Bro talk to us what happened?" I asked_

"_I got this back unopened." He said as I took the envelope and looked to see it was addressed to his parents and it was marked return to sender. I knew then and there that he was going to need all his friends._

"_I am sorry Adam, I wish there was something I could say to help but…" Laura stopped._

"_I know I just had to talk to someone. I can't believe that they could do this to me. I am their son and they turn their back on me like it was nothing." Adam cried_

"_I know they don't deserve your love." Laura said as the two of us sat on the couch hold our friend._

That was a tough night but here we are four months later getting ready to watch Billy and Adam get married. I opened the door and there was Billy and his dad talking.

"Hey Jase I can't thank you enough for being my best man." Billy said

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. Billy you are one of my best friends and I am so happy to see you so happy." I said

"Thanks." Billy said

"So you haven't told me have you decided who is taking whose last name?" Billy's dad asked

"Yeah Adam is giving up his last name and taking mine, he feels it is the right thing being that his parents disowned him." Billy said

"Well then how about we go and do that let' get you two married." I said as the three of us walked out the meat the Justice of the peace who was going to officiate the ceremony. There was a slow tune playing as Laura and Adam walked down to where Billy and I stood. The two stood next to one another and held hands.

"We are gathered here to join these two in a blessed union. William Cranston and Adam Park are going recite some vows that they wrote. So why don't we start with you William." He said

"Adam I know there has been so much that has happened in both of our lives and we have made it through. There was so many up and downs and I was glad to share them with you and can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. From day one you have been the one for me I love you with all my heart." Billy said

"Adam would you go next." He said

"Billy my whole life had a huge hole in it. That is until the day that I meant you. You have helped me get through so many tough times in my life. I want to spend the rest of my days with you going through life and experiencing everything with you. For you also have my heart you always have even if you didn't know it I love you." Adam said

"Now that the two have shared their vows if there is anyone who objects to this union please speak now or forever hold your peace." He said as we waited and no one spoke up.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you Husbands. I now give you Mr. William Cranston and Mr. Adam Cranston."

I watched as Billy and Adam shared their first kiss as husbands as we all watched. I looked at my fiancé and smiled as she mouthed 'I love you'. I watched as Billy and Adam went to our friends and family. The look on Billy's dad's face was that of a man who was so happy that his boys were happy.

"Congratulations you guys." Kim said hugging Adam and then Billy.

"Thanks Kim for coming it's great to see you." Billy said

"Anything for you two you are like brothers to me." Kim said a she turned back to her boyfriend. We all were very happy that she found someone she could be herself with. I looked around at all the couples who were giving their congratulations to the happy couple. Rocky and Tanya who were still going strong they were just as happy as the day Adam told them they were perfect for one another. Then there was Tommy and Kat they had broken up and gotten back together he was starting a new job in Reefside next fall and Kat was happy to follow him. Zack and Trini had come back from New York where the two moved after the peace conference. And then of course there was Laura and myself we were happy and waiting on our little bundle of joy to join us. Both Billy and Adam had agreed that they would have a huge party over the summer when we all took our vacations. We wall took out seats to enjoy a dinner before they left. It was a sort of thing we started in high school for one week we all get together no matter where or what we were doing to go camping.

"Ok guys were heading out and we'll see you all in a few days." Adam said

"Bye you guys have fun and enjoy." Kat said

"Oh and Boy's…" Laura said as they both turned to see her looking at them.

"What?" Billy and Adam both asked

"I told you so." Laura said as the three of them laughed and both of them shyly smiled and walked out leaving us to our own accord. It was great to see the two of them so happy after everything that they have been through.


	10. Something missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I only own the plot and Laura Michaels. I forgot to add this to the first two chapters so here it is. This is my first Power Ranger fan fiction I hope that some of you will like it. Please let me know if you like it I love the feedback.**

**And I know that there are people out there who don't like the whole Slash stories so all I got to say is if you don't like don't read.**

**I am working on one more chapter to bring this story to the end. I want to thank those who like and read it. And to those who didn't like it that is your option but I really enjoyed writing this.**

Today was the day that both Billy and I have been waiting for it was the day that we got to meet our god son. It's been a great road for both Billy and I and it all seemed to get better and when Laura and Jason had asked the two of us to be there child god parents we were so happy. It all seemed to happen all at once. We were over there place for dinner as we were going over the last of the wedding details. And Laura was doing what she was best at distracting both of us from the whole planning of the wedding.

"_Ok look let's stray away from the wedding a bit there is something I want to ask the two of you." Laura said _

"_Sure what's that?" I asked_

"_Well both Laura and I talked and well we are agreed that we would like it if you two would be our child's god parents." Jason said _

"_Are you sure you don't' want to asked one of the others." Billy said _

"_No were sure this is what we wanted and we talked about so would you two be willing?" Laura asked as I looked over to my fiancé who had a huge smile on his face and I was so happy._

"_Of course we will." I said as Laura got up and hugged us both while kissing our cheeks._

"_So any clue on what you are having?" Billy asked_

"_Nope we want to be totally surprised by it." Jason said _

"_It doesn't matter as long as he/or she is healthy I don't care." Laura said._

I was finishing wrapping the package that we had gotten for our god son when I heard Billy arguing on the phone. He's been under a lot of stress lately with a lot of stuff at work. It was really putting a lot of strain on him but he knows that no matter what I was always going to be there for him. I finished and left the package on the bed as I walked to the office and found him just by looking I could feel how tense he was so I walked to him and started to message his shoulder and I could feel him relaxing. His head rolled back and he looked at me as I was standing over him. As I continued my message I leaned down and kissed his lips lightly. He turned the chair and pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Talk to me." I said

"I just hate being the go to guy. John is out next week he's sick and Greg isn't going to be there the next two days his wife is giving birth. So I can't take my vacation now." Billy said as I kissed his forehead and then his lips.

"So I'll change mine I can do as I want and we can get stay her and not tell a soul. Just you and I alone no phones no one but us." I said

"I love you Adam you know that you always know what to say to me." Billy said

"Hey someone has to keep you grounded, and who better than your husband." I said

"Yes that is your job and yours alone." Billy said as he kissed my lips and I got up and turned to straddle him as he sat in the chair. It didn't take long of him to run his hand up under my shirt. I wanted so much to continue this but we were going to be late and if I know one thing Billy hates being late.

"We're going to be late." I said

"I don't care right now, Adam I need you." Billy said in a growl like whisper. My shirt was soon on the floor as his mouth went straight for my neck. I took the chance to strip him of his shirt as well. No sooner I got his shirt off he had my pants undone and his hands inside my boxers already on my hardened member.

"Ohhh…god…Bill…" I gasped as he started as slow pace as he continued his assault on my neck. He then stood us both up and breaking contact with my neck and my member. He began to slid my pants and boxers to the floor and pushed me back into the chair pulling by ass to the edge as he was soon on his knees in front of me. He then dropped to his knees as he by passed my hard member and started to lick my balls as he then I felt him as he took on finger and entered me. Taking his time he waited and added another one then started to scissor them to open me up better. Then I felt a third one as he was hitting spots that felt oh so good. I had my eyes closed as I then felt something cool on me as I opened my eyes to see that Billy was already to push in.

"Oh Adam…you feel so good." Billy growled as he thrusted harder and faster as I wrapped my legs around him. He was steading himself on the chair as I reached between us and started to get myself off following his pace. It was only a matter of minutes that I could feel him growing harder with in me. Then I could feel my own orgasm approaching quickly as I started to move more rapidly. He then picked up his pace as well.

"Oh…Billy here…oh god…" I yelled as I started to explode all over the both of us both our chest and stomachs. He kept up his assault and I was about to come down when I felt him let go and he kept going as I could feel every muscle in my body milking him for all he had. I pulled his lips to mine as I kissed him hard and passionately. He leaned there for a few minutes as neither of us could really move. When Billy finally got his strength he reached out to me and pulled me up. He kissed my lips and I just couldn't help but to smile.

"I love you Adam. You have given me everything I have ever wanted." Billy said as I knew what he meant cause I too knew it was missing in our life and it always would.

"I know I just wish I could give you more something that I can't." I said it had been a conversation we had had many time before we got married and now after it always managed to come up.

"I know but I wouldn't trade what you and I have for anything in the world. Don't ever doubt that just cause the whole adoption system sucks doesn't mean we stop trying. As long as I have you by my side I am the happiest man alive." Billy said

"I know but I too wish we could have our own family but you are right someday. Till then we do have a god son to meet and spoil." I said

"Well if we are going to do that then we need to shower I don't think that Laura or Jason would be very happy if we showed up like this." Billy said as he started to drag us through the house naked and up to our room and into the huge shower. After about twenty minutes we were both refreshed and dressed and ready to go. I grabbed the package and my wallet as Billy grabbed his and the keys. We were soon on our way out of our house and on our way to Laura and Jason's. We traveled the twenty minutes to the other side of town and pulled into the driveway to see another car. I haven't seen it before so I wondered who it could have been. Both Billy and I got of the car and he took my hand as we walked to the door. I rang the doorbell and we waited on the door to open.

"Hey you two are late." Jason said

"Hey blame him." I said pointing to Billy.

Yeah sure Adam Billy's always on time." Jason

"But it's true." I said

"Huh." Jason said as we followed him into the house and Billy started to laugh. As we entered the living room we found Jason's parents.

"I have to say that Adam is right on this occasion it was my fault that we are tardy." Billy said

"Hello Billy, Adam how goes the married life." Mrs. Scott asked

"Great. Wouldn't change it for anything in the world." I said

"Not even one of these." She asked as I looked to Billy and smiled

"If I can't have that with Billy then I don't need it all. It would be nice but it's not everything." I said

"So true." Billy said as Jason's mom got up and walked to us she hugged me and then Billy.

"Here hold your god son." She said as Jason took the package and handed it to Laura.

"Laura, Jase he's perfect and so cute." I said

"Say hello to Matthew Steven Scott." Laura said as I looked to Billy and then up to both Laura and Jason. I was so touched she and Jason had named their son after both Billy and I. I know we both agreed that there was something missing in our lives but as long as we have this little guy so spoil we'll be a ok.


	11. Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I only own the plot and Laura Michaels. I forgot to add this to the first two chapters so here it is. This is my first Power Ranger fan fiction I hope that some of you will like it. Please let me know if you like it I love the feedback.**

**And I know that there are people out there who don't like the whole Slash stories so all I got to say is if you don't like don't read.**

**Ok this is the last chapter and I hope you all like this. I want to thank those who like and read it. And to those who didn't like it that is your option but I really enjoyed writing this. And trying to think of starting another story but not sure of the paring any suggestions and I'll take them into consideration. **

Today was going to be another of one of the happiest days of my life I could just feel it. And I have had a few in the past few years but nothing beats the new one I have made with my husband. We have been married for three years now and well both Adam and I have gotten the best anniversary present in the world. We have had so many great days and then again so many heartache's especially here lately. First last year we lost one of our own in an horrible car accident. Trini had lost her fight after her car was hit by a drunk driver. We were all saddened by the news she was such a great person. And then just two days before our anniversary I got a phone call from my dad's work. He had had a heart attack and had not survived. It made me feel like I was all alone I haven't felt like this since my mom had died. But then with it all really came the first big fight Adam and I have had since we got married. I had just hung up with my dad's boss and I lost it and took it out on Adam

"_Billy what's wrong what happened?" Adam asked_

"_That was dad's boss. He called to tell me that…dads gone… he had a heart attack last night and didn't make it." I said _

"_Oh Baby. I am so sorry." Adam said as he wrapped his arms around me and held me._

"_He can't be he's all I had left." I said _

"_No you have me I am still here I am always going to be here." Adam said_

"_But he was my father, you don't understand." I yelled as I moved out of his arms and to the window._

"_Yes I do he was just as much a dad to me." Adam said _

"_But he wasn't he was my father." I yelled not realizing how much I just hurt him till it was too late._

"_He may have been but in case you have forgotten. My parents have disowned me and he loved me from day one he's been the only father I have had these last few years." Adam cried as he walked into our bedroom and slammed the door. I fell to the floor as my tears flowed for I lost my father and hurt my husband. After about an hour I calmed down and went to find Adam. I tried the door and it was locked. In the four years we lived here neither of us has ever locked the other out. I knocked and I hear Adam as he cried and it was breaking my heart._

"_Adam I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking I know he is your dad too, I was hurt and angry, at the thought of losing another parent and not even realizing that you have already lost your parents in a way and now dad. Baby please forgive me." I said as the door opened and he pulled me into our room and to the bed where we both cuddled and cried for our loss._

That was one of the worst days I had in a long time. Losing my dad was one thing but almost losing my husband cause of my own stubborn pride that would have been much worse.

"Hey you ok?" He asked as I turned to see the most gorgeous man standing there as he wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah just thinking about things you know Trini and dad." I said as he started to rub my back and I held him close.

"I know it's been extremely rough on us both but you have taken it even harder. I mean they were two very important people in your live." Adam said

"As they were to you too, Adam as long as I have you I will be ok." I said as the phone rang.

"Hello." I said

"Hey Billy man you and Adam need to get to the hospital now." He said

"Tommy what's wrong is Laura ok?" I asked

"Yeah man just that well your kid decide to show up and by the sound of things soon." Tommy said.

"Ok we are on our way." I said as I turned to my husband and he was all smiles.

"It's time." Adam said

"Yeah it is let's go." I said "You know I remember when Laura told us she would do this for us."

"I know it was at Matthew's second birthday." Adam said as we were on our way to the hospital.

_I was sitting on the couch cuddled up with Adam watching our god son opening the last of his gifts. He had to hug each person after he opened their present. He was so well mannered and well behaved. Laura and Jason were doing a great job. He grabbed out present and started to open it and well both Adam and I had agreed to keep it simple. So we got him some cloths and then a few board games and a train set him and his dad could put together._

"_Tank you Unca Adam, and Unca Billy. Matthew said as he crawled up on to Adams lap and hugged us both._

"_You are very welcome Buddy." Adam said _

"_Yeah you and daddy can have fun putting that train together ok." I said_

"_Ok." Matthew said as he ran off with the other kids. _

"_You two are too much." Laura said from her seat upon Jason's lap._

"_Yeah you two spoil him so bad even worst then his grandparents." Kat said _

"_Hey he's the closet thing we can get to us having a kid so we do our best." I said as Adam frowned a bit we hadn't told the other yet but we had been turned down by another adoption agency._

"_Oh guys another on?" Tommy asked_

"_Yeah it sucks." Adam said as Laura got up and handed us a card._

"_What's this?" Adam asked_

"_Open it and find out." Jason said _

"_I know it's a bit early but it's the right time." Laura said as Adam opened the card and it was an Christmas card. It was three months away. We opened it up to find a short but sweet letter from the two of them._

_Dear Adam and Billy,_

_ I know that it's been a rough road for the two of you. And if there is one thing that both Jase and I agree on is that you are amazing with Matthew. And it hurts us to know that we have a healthy baby and starting our own family. And here you two are struggling to try and start. But of course the whole adoption thing keeps putting you down and I can see it kills you both every time you get rejected just because you are a gay couple._

_So Our Christmas present to you two is this. Whenever you two are ready we will do see my doctor and get the bally rolling and I will carry your too's child. You would make great parents if somebody would give you that chance and both Jase and I feel this is the right thing to do. We love you both so much._

_ Merry Christmas_

_ Laura and Jase_

"_Oh my god are you two serious?" Adam asked_

"_Yeah we are. We both have talked about his long and hard and I am willing just for you two." Laura said as both Adam and I got up and hugged both Laura and Jason. _

We arrived at the hospital and there we found Tommy, Kat and Kim in the waiting on room.

"Hey you two you better get in there, they are waiting on you two." Kim said

"Where is Rocky and Tanya?" Adam asked

"Getting us coffee." Tommy said as the door opened and a nurse popped her head out.

"Are the father's here yet?" She asked

"Yes right here." Kat said pushing us toward the room. We followed her in and she gave us scrubs to put on as I could hear Laura screaming in pain. Once we were both changed we walked in to find her in the middle of a contraction and Jason was holding her hand.

"Billy, Adam you are here. Come relieve me I have to go to the bathroom." Jason said as he kissed his wife's forehead.

"Ok." Adam said as he took Jase's place as I walked over to the other side and took her other hand. After about ten minutes Jason came back and Adam started to move away.

"No man your kids you get the experience." Jason said

"Kids?" I asked

"Oh yeah I found out that there is two in there." Laura screamed as she clamped down on both our hands. I swear that she was going to break my hand with as much as she was squeezing, the doctor was guiding her through her contractions as she pushed with all she had. My mind was racing that here we were finally going to get the chance to be fathers and it was happing twice. We had never suspected that she was having twins we had decide that we didn't want to know. And it's a good thing too.

"Congratulations it's a girl." He said as he took the baby and cleaned her off and the nurse brought her back to hand to Laura and she nodded no.

"Give her to her father." Laura said pointing to me as the Nurse handed me the beautiful baby girl she looked so much like Adam. But with Laura's smile. Our first attempt at creating life failed I had tried and she had gotten pregnant but miscarried. So we waited and tried again this time with Adam and it was a success. After about ten minutes Laura started with the screaming again and she was pushing yet again and I was standing this time on the other side of the room with our little girl while Adam helped her through this. It didn't take long for it to happen either as the baby popped out a lot quicker than our daughter.

"Congratulations it's a boy." He said as the nurse took him and brought him over to where I was with our daughter. As soon as he was cleaned and measurements taken he was taken to his father. Adam held our son and we were all shocked to see that he looked like neither, Adam or Laura. Once I got a good look at him I gasped.

"He looks like me." I said

"What how I thought she miscarried." Adam said

"You know she may not have miscarried and when we implanted her with Adam that she got pregnant to him too it's happened before." He said

"Oh god they are so precious and adorable." Jason said

"So what names do you have picked out?" Laura asked as I looked to my husband and we both smiled

"This little girl is Jessica Leigh." I said holding our daughter as Adam stood next to me with our son.

"And this little guy is Michael James." Adam said as this was truly one of the best days of my life. I have a loving husband and two wonderful children thanks to two of our best friends. The door opened and in walked the rest of our friends and Adam laid his head on my shoulder as he smiled.

"We love you all you are all our family." I said as I kissed my husband and then each of our children's forehead, no life couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
